The invention relates to bicycle components. In particular, the invention is directed to systems including wirelessly actuated bicycle components. The systems may include bicycle gear changers controlled by a wireless control signal, wherein the wireless control signal is generated by a bicycle control component.
One prior art electromechanical shifting system required a wireless transmitter and receiver to be on continuously. To conserve energy, a very low-power & low-range transceiver was utilized. However, the low-power transceiver suffered from poor wireless performance. A more recent system requires a periodic beacon signal which will also always consume battery power.
There is a need for a highly reliable and more secure wireless control systems for bicycles. The invention satisfies the need.